


We Are A Family

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pimped [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Job, Domestic Gallavich basically, Fluff, M/M, Rich Ian and Mickey, Umm.. Don know what else, will tag if anything comes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the cheating and the almost break up, Ian and Mickey finally decide to adopt Theo.<br/>Mickey cannot believe their luck when the new case worker turns out to be a familiar face.</p><p> </p><p>Theo is so happy that he now gets to call Ian and Mickey 'daddy'<br/>But that's not the only suprise they have for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Cannot thank you enough for your continued support.
> 
> Enjoy....

Ian and Mickey were showering together like they do everyday because; 'we always have to shower together Mickey, that way, we can save water and time.'  
Ofcause Mickey begged to differ, they spent too much time in there with sexy shenanigans. Mostly it was giving and receiving or blowjobs. Today he was the one giving. 

Ian hissed between his teeth as his boyfriend deep thoated him. His hands were behind his head as he slowly fucked Mickey's mouth. He looked down and watched his boyfriend suck him off expertly. He watched the black hair grow shiny due to the water. God, his view was hot! He held Mickey's head and pulled tightly at his hair. The shorter man moaned and the vibrations made Ian growl. He scratched at the soft hair and got an idea. 

Mickey was enjoying sucking and lapping at his favorite dick when he smelt shampoo. Surely his boyfriend could not be serious? He released his dick with a pop and pulled back. 

"Ian, what the fuck are you doing?" he sighed. Even if they have been together for almost 3 years now, this guy never ceased to amaze him. "Are you washing my hair while I'm giving you a fucking hammer?" 

"What? No. I just... I was... your hair was so..."

Mickey tried not to laugh but he couldn't help the tiny smile. "Ian..."

"Saving time Mick, now would you please..." he trailed off and pointed at his still very hard dick. 

Mickey could only shake his head and continue pleasing his idiot boyfriend. 

Ian could feel his balls tightening, the heat at the base of his torso getting ready to explode. Mickey was pumping his own cock in quick stokes. As Ian looks down the image is enough to do him in. 

"Mickey, I'm gonna come."

Mickey moans loudly and that's all it takes before Ian is coming into his boyfriend's mouth. Mickey continues to suck him off as he strokes them both through their orgasms. When Mickey is sure Ian is done he spits and gets up. 

Ian grins at him looking all satisfied and shit. They kiss and grope for the next few minutes as Ian continues to rinse off Mickey's hair. They eventually rinse off and dry themselves. Ian spanks Mickey's ass playfully as they walk into their bedroom and gets the finger in return.

* * *

Theo is watching 'Fairly odd parents' with Delgado when he hears laughter coming from his foster parents' bedroom. Today he woke up earlier than he usually does and has only had some milk which he shared with the dog, since it's the only thing he could reach in the fridge. He was waiting for Ian to wake up so he could make him breakfast.

He watches as Ian comes running into the living room with Mickey on his shoulder and they are laughing. Theo giggles at his foster dads' playfulness. 

"Put me the fuck down dickbreath!" Mickey shouts while still laughing. 

Ian puts him down. "That would be your dick on my breath genius."

"Oh, right." they laugh again and Mickey heads to the kitchen.

Theo then realises he would also like a ride on Ian's shoulder. So he stands on the couch and starts jumping up and down chanting, "My turn! My turn! My turn!"

They both turn to face him. "Hey bud, what are you doing up?" Mickey asks. 

Theo doesn't get a chance to answer because daddy Ian puts him on his shoulder and starts running around the living room like he did with daddy Mickey. Theo can't help but giggle, especially since he is so high up because his daddy is so tall. Delgado is also following them around barking excitedly. He is then dropped on the soft couch cushions and laughs again. Daddy Mickey decides to tickle him and Theo is afraid he will pee himself if he doesn't stop. 

"Stop! Stop Mickey! Please!" he begs giggling and his daddy relents. 

Ian is back in the kitchen laughing and making something, Thank God, while Mickey is sited next to him sipping on his milk. He ruffles his hair which is almost as long as Ian's.

"You sleep okay bud?"

"Yes." he replies and sits on his lap. "I did not have any bad dreams, and i woke up before you." he laughs feeling he has accomplished so much being able to wake up before the adults. 

Ian joins them with their breakfast and places it on the coffee table. Mickey puts him back on the couch and Ian seats on his other side such that Theo is between them. 

"We have some great news!" Ian announces.

"What's that?" Theo asks excitedly.

"Well, it's been an year and 3 months since you started living with us." Mickey adds.

"Okay..." Theo says waiting for the good news. 

"Mickey and I, have decided to finally adopt you and you can be our son legally."

"Yes!" he pumps a fist in the air. "Does this mean I can call you dad now?" he asks hopefully looking from one to the other. 

Theo even though just six years old now, has always been told he was smart. And he had been to too many foster homes to know they were never permanent. So he had really tried not to call Ian and Mickey dad. Even if that is what he saw them as and what he referred to them as in his head. He also never wanted to leave this house. He loved his foster dads and he loved Delgado. From the day he arrived he had been hoping that no one would want to adopt him and Ian and Mickey would never want to give him away so he could stay here forever. For once he did not feel like running away from a foster home.

Now they were going to be daddy Mickey and daddy Ian as soon as they got the important papers and Theo was so happy he started jumping on the couch again. 

"Ofcause! You can call us that anytime Theo." Ian told him. 

"Even before you adopt me?"

"Cause bud." 

"This is so great! Now that social woman can stop visiting."

"Yes, the social worker will stop visiting." Mickey replied with a laugh. 

Theo felt so happy he dived straight into his sausages as his dads laughed. 

"That is not the only news." Daddy Ian continued.

"There's more?" Theo asked with his mouth full. 

"How would you feel about a little brother?" 

* * * *

2 months after the fighting and getting back together, Mickey had decided to make good on having a baby 3 years into their relationship. So they had gone out looking for surrogates. A job he mostly left to Ian. The Surrogacy Agency had all types of women.So they just had to pick whoever they liked most. 

After 2 weeks of veting Ian clicked with a 26 year old dark haired woman Alice. She had a good history with the clinic and therefore came highly recommended. So a week later papers had been signed and they had found themselves jerking off into cups. They had used Mandy's egg, which had then been fertilized, and the embryo was implanted into their gestational surrogate Alice. 

The entire thing had been a process that gave Mickey a headache trying to work the details out. And even though it wasn't cheap, they both felt it was totally and completely worth it. Ian had been hanging out with Alice alot and had even stopped drinking as a show of moral support. (but considering it's Ian, Mickey didn't think he was really giving up much) but thank God for Ian because he already had the nursery ready and everything. He had chosen to paint it green instead of the usual blue though. The preparation of the nursery had started early; the red head buying shit as soon as Alice confirmed the pregnancy at a mere 3 weeks old, but atleast they were prepared. 

Alice was pregnant with a boy and was due some time this month. (they were keeping their phones on at all times) So it made sense for them to adopt Theo this month too. That way they would be gaining two children instead of one. Even though Theo was already a son to them. 

He still couldn't blieve Ian had allowed him to name their soon to be new born.

***************  
Three months ago.

Theo was at school and they were lying on the carpet after an intense love making session. Yes, it had been one of the few times that Ian liked to go slow and turn Mickey into a teary mess. 

"I want to name the baby." Mickey announced.

"Umm... okay, what do you have in mind?"

"If we call him Samson, would that make him fucking strong and shit?"

"Mickey, were not naming our baby Samson."

"Okay, Mark."

"What's with all this Bible names?" Ian leaned on his elbow and faced him.

"Fuck off, Mark is not in the Bible."

"Yes it is, he was one of the disciples?"

"How the fuck I'm i supposed to know that?"

Ian laughed. "Still, no. It's gotta start with a 'T' like Theo."

Mickey rubbed his eyebrow with his thumb in contemplation. "I got it... Demnit!"

"What?" 

"I was about to say Thomas."

Ian laughed again and stood up."Oh my God Mickey." he walked towards the kitchen and got a bottle of water. "Tell you what, think on it, make a list, then give it to me, and I will pick one."

Mickey blinked up at his boyfriend. "How is that me naming our kid?"

"It will be YOUR list." Ian pointed out and went into the bathroom. The only thing that statement was missing was a 'dah'

Mickey lay back on the floor and started thinking of all the names he knew started with the fucking letter 'T'

***************

Now that he thought about it, he wasn't so sure he was the one who picked that name. It felt like some of that reverse psychology bullshit.

* * * *

Theo woke up very early the next day. He ran into his dad's room and started jumping on their bed. Today was the day they were meeting with the social woman and he didn't want them to be late.

"Wake up! Wake up! Daddy Ian, daddy Mickey, waaaaaake up!" he shook them both as he said their names. Delgado also joined in and licked on his dad's faces. 

"Okay, okay, for fuck's sake, we're up." Mickey said groggily.

"Theo, this is not how you wake people up." Ian groaned. But he was happy their soon to be kid was so excited. He was excited too. From the moment he had met and they had brought the kid home, he knew he wanted him as their son. And the day was finally here. So yeah, he was excited too.

"I made you breakfast so we will not be late." 

Both adults groaned at the same time. 

"Toast?" Mickey asked.

"Yes!" Theo replied excitedly. 

Ian and Mickey exchanged a look. "Okay bud, go wait for us, we will be right there."

Theo left the room with Delgado on his heels. 

"What time are we meeting Susan, again?" Mickey asked walking to the bathroom.

"9:00," Ian replied "at this café down the road."

They finished preparing pretty quickly since there was no time for funny business. They walked towards the kitchen where they found Theo fully dressed and had placed their breakfast on the table. Mickey prepared coffee while Ian sat down and took a bite from the dark burnt toast. Mickey on other hand didn't. 

"This is terrible kid, but kudos on the effort." he raised his coffee.

"Thank you daddy Mickey." Theo replied already used to him by now. 

Ian just smiled at the exchange while his heart fluttered at the sound of 'daddy' coming from Theo. He liked it. He liked it alot. Two minutes later the kid was by the door waiting on his dads to finish playing with each other's feet under the table. Ian then grabbed Mickey by his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

"Urrrrrrrgh!" Theo groaned. "there will be time for kisses later, let's fucking go!"

"Language!" Ian shouted from the kitchen table but was still looking at Mickey with the look aunt Mandy liked to refer to as 'lovey-dovey eyes'

Theo rolled his eyes because no matter how many times Ian yelled 'language' cursing would always be a part of this household, especially if Mickey is part of the household.

They were finally able to tear themselves away from each other, feed Delgado and were headed down to the basement. Ian was about to ask which car they should take but Mickey was already in the driver's seat of the white escalade.

"Did you buy this car for me, or for yourself?"  
Ian asked as he fastened Theo's belt on the backseat. Ian had only ever driven the new car maybe thrice. Not that he cared because now the black one was all his.

Mickey chuckled as he started the car while Ian got in. "What's yours is mine and all that shit." he replied nonchalantly. 

Ian shook his head grinning.  
They arrived at the coffee place an hour before time thanks to Theo rushing them. Ian and Theo sat facing the entrance while Mickey sat on the opposite side. He took out his phone so he could text Victor and check on things. He had only just recently started communicating directly with him, afraid that Ian would get mad and leave again. But Ian was over the incident -thank God- and he repeatedly told him it was okay to engage with the guy but not get too friendly. So basically it was usually all business when dealing with Victor. He got a reply that they were cleaning the club so he put his phone away just as their real breakfast arrived.

"Can i name the new baby?" Theo asked.

Ian was about to reply when a lady came at their table and started cooing at Theo.

"Awww, you must be Theo. I assume this are your foster parents Mr. Gallagher and Mr. Milko... Mickey?!"

"Dafuck? Stephanie?" Mickey asked incredulously. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Ian watched the two wondering how they knew each other and why his boyfriend's jaw was about to drop to the floor.

"Umm.." Stephanie started as she sat next to Mickey. "Susan had a family emergency so I am filling in for her. Wha.. this is insane!"

"That we would bump into each other? We live in the same fucking town Stephanie."

"No, that you would be in a long term commited relationship and adopting a child!"

"We also have a dog." Theo added helpfully.

"Wow." Stephanie voiced.

"Babe?" Ian called hating not being in the loop.

"Oh, fuck! Sorry. Ian this is Stephanie. She used to work for me."

Stephanie blushed. "Yeah, when i left i went to school and everything, now i work with child services."

Mickey could not believe his luck, he knew this adoption process was going to be a walk in the park. Stephanie was in no way going to give them any trouble. Unlike that judgemental Susan bitch that was always inspecting their house and correcting them on how they were raising Theo. Which is why he was so glad to finally adopt the kid. Knowing they won't have to share authority with the agency concerning all the decisions. Especially school, or medical treatment, or any other parental matters. Ian was especially happy for the part where they won't have anyone looking over their shoulders anymore.

"Mickey you were so good to me. I owe you alot." he tries to wave off her gratitude. "No, i mean it. If it weren't for you..." she sighed and trailled off. "I know for a fact that Theo is in very, good hands. A child's foster family is often the best placement of choice when a child becomes free for adoption. So this, is perfect." she turns to look at The kid. "Oh, his eyes are blue, like yours." Stephanie, Ian and Theo giggle. "You are happy right?" the kid nods eagerly. 

Stephanie smiles and slaps both hands on the table. "You know what, i don' even think post placements visits are necessary. After all he has been staying with you..." she checks her papers. "an year and close to three months?" they nodd. "Wow! AND Susan has been your social worker? She's a mean bitch but she normally has the kids' best interest at heart. So if she allowed you to keep him, that means she most definitely approves."

Ian and Mickey exchanged doubtful looks. Ian then turned to look at Theo who had zoned out of the adult conversation and was digging into his cake. "So, you're telling us Susan approves of us?"

"Yeah."

"Coulda fooled me." Mickey adds. 

Stephanie laughs. Ian coughs and tries not to let Theo hear him. "Will his umm..." cough. "past abuse affect him in later stages?"

Stephanie shakes her head. "It's unlikely. He has stayed with you long enough to overcome that i think. He is a smart kid who had already been to five different homes at the age of five. He knew not to get attached. So even though he used to have nightmares in the beginning, they eventually stopped." she explained.

Ian exhaled in relief and ruffled the boy's long brown hair who gave a scowl smilliar to Mickey's and he smiled. "Okay. So what happens now?"

"I will just talk to my bosses, draw up the paperwork and will drop them off." they nodded and she got up. "It was so good to see you again Mickey. I am happy for you and your family."

"Thanks." he got up and hugged her voluntarily. She had done them a solid. 

* * * *

Mickey and Ian were fast asleep when Ian's phone went off.

"Ian that's too fucking loud." Mickey complained and covered himself with his pillow.

"Shit Mickey. Get up!" Ian said already putting on clothes. 

"What? Why?"

"That's the ringtone i assigned for Alice. Hello? Now? Yeah, we'll be right there."

With that Mickey hurriedly got off the bed. "Get your pills."

"Oh yeah." 

As Ian went to the bathroom Mickey called a cab. He then finished dressing and ran into Theo's room. He did not want to wake him so he just carried him. 

"You're gonna take a cab while i drop him off at Mandy's that way we will only have one car on the way back." Mickey explained as Ian directed Delgado to his doggy bed in the living room and gave him a pat to his head. 

They got into the elevator.

*  
When Mickey arrived at the hospital it still wasn't time yet but she was close. Ian was seated next to her holding her hand. Mickey went and stood next to him.

"Hey Alice."

"Mickey." she groaned and held onto her stomach.

Just then the doctor walked in. "Okay Alice, it's time. You ready?"

*

"I understand he belongs to you?" the doctor asked as she wrapped up the baby and handed him into Ian's waiting hands.

"Yeah." Mickey replied. 

Ian turned to face Alice trying to hold off his tears. "Thank you so much."

She nodded and wiped off her own tears. "You're welcome. I'm gonna miss you. No other couple has ever spent so much time with me like you have. What will you name him?"

"Travis." Ian replied looking at the beautiful baby boy in his arms he thought looked like Mickey. He could tell his hair would be black but he couldn't tell the colour of his eyes since they were closed.

"I picked it." Mickey said proudly also looking at their new son.

"It's beautiful." Alice replied.

Mickey looked up at Ian and he couldn't believe his life right now. Ian looked at him and bent to kiss him. 

* * * *  
Two days later they were able to take baby Travis home. Ian sat on the back seat with both kids since Theo was so excited for his new brother. 

As soon as they got home Ian made Travis a bottle. 

"He has green eyes like daddy Ian." Theo pointed out in awe where Mickey was on the couch with the baby and Theo hovering over him.

"Yes he does." Mickey replied and kissed both his boys on the forehead. 

Ian leaned on the kitchen counter and watched his family. This was his family, his life. He has never felt more content in his life.

 

The small blue eyed boy watched as his dad fed Travis the bottle. He thought about someone to play with and talk to who would talk back and already knew this was the best week ever. He would soon be adopted and he had a brother. He kissed his baby brother and hugged both his dads who chuckled lowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... I am not a swallow cum kind of gal, so i couldnt even get my fictional xters to do it. (its y i havent written a bj in detail till now) I simply cannot picture it n i cringe everytym i read them doing it. :((  
> Am sorry if i dissapointed anyone but i really tried i swear.  
> He he hee
> 
> P.s- i have nothing against the name Samson. 
> 
> N that shampooing while BJing I saw a prompt in the TW world
> 
> (the next installment they all go to the southside)
> 
> Kudos and all Comments welcome guys.  
> ❤❤


End file.
